For instance, railroad practices make it desirable to have display screens with large surfaces capable of graphics in order to provide to the railroad customers and passengers definite information regarding departure times, placement of cars, location of the diner car, arrival time and the like. Such displays are presently found in open areas and partially in buildings where the displays are subjected to various lighting conditions and ambient illumination. Under conditions of changing illumination, the contrast of known LCD-pixel-matrix elements undergoes very severe swings of visibility, and thus the legibility is not always assured. European Patent (EP) 0 389 744 discloses such an LCD-pixel-matrix element.